Questions and Answers
Zol, Nymm 10, 993 YK (234 days until the Day of Mourning) In the morning, Ixen used the staff to transport the group along the ley line back to the Great Crag, draining the line in the process. Upon arrival, he could feel the presence of two other lines at the Crag. They saw that the delegates were packing up their belongings and getting ready to depart with the gnolls and learned from Drul Kantar that Ambassador Jorasesh had been murdered in their absence, stabbed while out at the market. They asked the Drul if he could acquire some more information about the murder for them and to let the Daughters know they had completed their trials and were awaiting an audience with them. He agreed to do so and would get back to them. They met with Kethelrax to let him know of their findings at the mine. He thanked them for their help and said he would ask Sora Katra for forces that could defend the mine once those within were cured. When questioned about his involvement, Kethelrax proudly admitted that he had sent the posters to the mine to bolster their confidence in the face of recent harpy attacks, but he said he hadn’t sent the healing potions. Volik could tell that something about Kethelrax’s story was fishy, but they departed soon after speaking with him, heading back to their room to rest and discuss their next steps. While speaking, they were startled by the appearance of Sora Teraza, though no one could remember seeing her enter or become suddenly visible. She told them that Sora Katra would tell them where Jhegesh Dol was located as soon as she returned from dealing with some business, but that Teraza herself would tell them what they needed to enter Jhegesh Dol. In her words, the key to entering Jhegesh Dol lies with the Shield of Galifar. She was well aware the party had already heard of the Shield and knew to find it within the Ossuary in Cazhaak Draal. Volik questioned her about the vision of Cyre’s demise he had seen, but Teraza appeared confused by the question, often believing that Cyre was already destroyed. Ixen clarified that she likely gets the order of events confused because of her vast oracular abilities The party helped her leave, around which time Ixen began to hear someone humming a familiar tune down the corridors of the Crag. They gave brief chase to a grey-hooded figure, who only Ixen could see, until they ran into a dead end and the tune faded away. Not sure what to make of that, the party decided to continue on. They figured that they didn’t know how long it would take to acquire the piece of the Ashen Crown if they first have to search out the Shield of Galifar. Given that, they figured that Rohagar’s disappearance was more a more pressing issue. For the sake of expedience, the party purchased a set of three wyverns from the goliath merchants at the Crag, intending to fly to Graywall and acquire the weapons and shield commissioned from Szalas Jal, then use the staff to teleport along the ley line running through Graywall to the Forest of Flesh. As the delegates departed, Nyrielle indicated to Gin that he should meet her at the King’s Citadel to discuss the Specter. After minor preparations, the party flew off toward Graywall, stopping at the midpoint to hunt for food. That night, Volik saw a figure on a hilltop in the distance. Wir, Nymm 11, 993 YK (233 days until the Day of Mourning) The party made their way to the hill, finding the remains of a camp fire and a discarded water skin. They packed up their findings, understanding that someone has been following them, and resolving to try to divine some answers once they arrive in Graywall.